y tus ojos
by ESTELLA- 14
Summary: en el hotel , besos , descubrimientos y comflictos ..
1. inesperada visita

**UNA.INESPERADA.VISITA**   
  
cuídate, no le hablas a desconocidos, tienes la comida en el refrigerador- dijo la madre de hermione fijándose en su bolso de no olvidarse nada- -si¡¡¡ mama- dijo hermione con fastidio -vamos querida Córdoba nos espera¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo el padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tocando la bocina emocionado. -Córdova?- pregunto hermione -Argentina, Córdoba ,villa Carlos paz, tenes 17 años hermione pensé que algo aprendías en ese colegio ¡¡- dijo la madre pintándose los labios -chau que la pasen bien, tráigame algo- dijo hermione serrando la puerta y tirandose en el sillón -al fin sola- dijo cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta -huy¡¡¡¡¡ mama que te olvidaste- dijo hermione sofocada en el nublar del jardín estaba parado sirus con el pelo mojado y hermione no pudo, ni en el momento de comfuncion., dejar de notar que estaba muy lindo .. -perdón, estabas sola???- dijo sirus mirando hacia adentro de la casa. -si mis viejos se acaban de ir- dijo hermione -me vas a invitar a pasar?? Has perdido la hospitalidad hermione ¿?- dijo sirus con una sonrisa. -se, se ,se pasa- dijo hermione. Extendiendo el brazo-veni, pasa, comiste?. – dijo hermione señalándole la cocina   
-no- dijo sirus sacándose la campera empapada y colgándola en el respaldo de la silla -y que asías por acá??- pregunto hermione sentándose -nada, el ministerio me esta buscando. -aaaa-dijo hermione -y tus viejos adonde se fueron ?¿- pregunto sirus cambiando de tema -aaaa .....Córdoba..creo- dijo hermione -Córdoba????- dijo sirus extrañado. -es una provincia muggle- dijo hermione con vos de superada - no te hagas la canchera¡¡¡- dijo sirus - que yo se mas que vos¡¡¡ -a sí???- dijo hermione cruzada de brazos -si- dijo sirus – pero no es nada ¡¡¡ -haber en que país queda Córdoba -dijo hermione - aaaa esta la se¡¡¡ ....emmm...déjame pensar...- dijo sirus tocándose la barbilla -no la sabes black deja de fingir- dijo hermione con vos de superada -aaaa no vale vos sos muggle- dijo sirus cruzándose de brazos -no tienes excusas black te gane!!!!!- dijo hermione -haber apuesto a que no te lo sabes- dijo sirus -haber que apostamos-dijo hermione -mmmmmm-dijo sirus pensativo -ya se por una semana cocinas y limpias los platos la casa y todas las tareas domesticas- dijo hermione riéndose -una Papa- dijo sirus -claro sin magia- dijo hermione retorciéndose de la risa -aaaa.. no se ... mejor un favor si??- dijo sirus . -bien córdoba queda en Argentina , me debes un favor. -bueno ya se hizo tarde- dijo hermione mirando el reloj – te pido un remis¿??   
  
un remis ¿?? Si , sirius un remis , es un auto que te lleva a donde quieras ...por cierto a donde vas?? Yo a ningún lado – dijo sirius sentándose en el sillon – vos vas a algún lado?? Como que a ningún lado .. donde pensas dormir ¿?? – pregunto hermione temiendo la respuesta Me puedo quedar acá ¿??? Por fissssssssss – dijo sirius con cara de nene bueno. Mis padres no están sirius – puso de excusa hermione Mejor ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo sirus sobresaltado No sirus voy a tener problemas-dijo hermione ya agarrando el tuvo del teléfono Es una noche y duermo... en el piso- dijo sirus -porfaaaaa!!!!!! Es una noche nomás- dijo hermione colgando el tuvo Si, -dijo sirus Bueno- dijo hermione subieron los dos a la habitación de hermione Guau mas muggle imposible!!!- dijo sirus que dijiste- pregunto hermione nada ,nada – dijo sirus bueno me voy a buscar un colchón- dijo hermione yéndose de la habitación la habitación de hermione era blanca con una guarda de florcitas azules, su cama de madera con un acolchado blanco en los pies de la cama había un baúl, una pila de libros (de magia) había halado de su cama, tenia un escritorio, un placard incrustado en la pared ,tenia un equipo de música y en su mesita de luz había una lámpara y una foto de Harry, ron, ginny ,sirus ,reamus y ella -bien, te conseguí el pijama de mi Papa, que hacías??- dijo hermione sentándose en la cama -nada veía esta foto- dijo sirus - bueno es el mas chico que encontré-dijo hermione dándole un pijama negro con unas iniciales en el bolsillo. -bueno iré al baño a cambiarme, no tardo- dijo hermione sacándose los aritos -bueno, esta bien- dijo sirus serrando la puerta hermione estaba en el baño de los padres lavándose la cara y pensaba de un montón de lugares donde sirus se pudo ir a esconder Eligio mi casa seria en cierta forma me Eligio, por dios hermione deja de pensar en el si nisiquiera te gusta o si " hermione se fue al cuarto y lo encontró a sirus apretando todos los botones del equipo de música y decía -préndete, hey a vos te hablo maquinita muggle- sirus Al ver que no pasaba nada dijo –bien, tenes razón empezamos mal , por favor te podrías prender- dijo sirus hermione no se guanto la risa y se echo una carcajada. -que?? estoy siendo amable.- dijo sirus -se, se tenes razón-. Dijo hermione riéndose hermione se sentó junto a sirus, sirus la miro y le dijo: sabes algo sobre Harry no pude escribirle y veo que el tampoco-.dijo sirus déjalo esta sumido en un histérico con ginny- dijo hermione a míralo a Harry, los genes potter están empezando a brotar – dijo sirus riendo porque los genes potter?¿- dijo hermione porque james era mucho de histeriquear a las mujeres, va en verdad las mujeres lo histeriqueavan a el pero el estaba comenzado de lo contrario- dijo sirus jajjajajaaa- rió hermione y vos? Vos histerequeavas a las chicas- dijo hermione no– dijo sirus que no .... no te la creo... – dijo hermione haber....yo solía conquistar a las chicas – dijo sirius muy meloso acercándose a ella- salía con ella un tiempo – continuo en al misma actitud – las dejaba y después de un tiempo las conquistaba devuelta y así muchas veces en la competencia con james eso valía por lo menos 3 puntos... y que hacia??- dijo sirus las histeriqueabas y mucho- dijo hermione levantándose fue cuando sirus la agarro de la cintura y dijo: no te vallas la noche es joven- dijo sirus y nosotros también – dijo sirus nosotros???, yo !!!! en todo caso- dijo hermione me estas diciendo viejo!!!!!- dijo sirus acercándose se puede decir que si- dijo hermione queres que te muestre lo que puede hacer el viejo- dijo sirus muy románticamente. No mi amor paso- dijo hermione acostándose en la cama Heyy a mi nadie me dijo me dice ni me dirá que ¡no¡ - dijo sirius sentadote en la cama. Siempre hay una primera ves para todo sirus Sabes cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar –dijo sirus dirigiéndose al colchón No puedo imaginarlo ¡¡¡¡ deben ser muchas¡¡.....   
  
A la mañana siguiente , sirus se levanto mas temprano, hermione seguía dormida fue hacia el baño se miro al espejo y pensó... "que hago acá, estas cumpliendo tu trabajo, si se puede decir eso, basta sirus es todo un engaño vos sabes mejor que nadie que estas acá por otra cosa, déjame de....molestar es un favor a dumblendore, sirus sos grande, mentira!!!!, le llevas 23 años , no es tanto, que estoy diciendo no me gusta hermione, seguro?" hermione interrumpió los pensamientos de sirus. -hace mucho que estas despierto? sirus- dijo hermione refregándose los ojos. -que??... no hace 10 minutos- dijo sirus -bueno voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo hermione no por favor lo preparo yo – dijo sirus frotandondose las manos sirus bajo las escaleras coriendo,se salteo el ultimo escalón y se cayo.. –hauuuchhh- hermione corrió a ayudarlo sirus, estas bien sirus!!- dijo hermione preocupada si estoy bien- dijo sirus tapándose la cabeza sirus te sale sangre de la cabeza- dijo hermione al borde de la histeria a mí no me pasa nada yo no sangro- dijo sirus sirus los golpes en la cabeza son jodidos sirus, déjame que te lleve al hospital – dijo hermione no ha un hospital no me lleves.....nadie me va a tocar la cabeza - dijo sirus tocándose la cabeza bueno no te llevo al hospital pero te curo yo, trato?? El hospital o yo- dijo hermione hay hermione, bueno cúrame vos ,pero que sea rápido-dijo sirus hermione llevo a sirus hasta la cocina, se sentaron los dos en una mesa redonda con sillas de metal rojas.. listo ya me curaste- dijo sirus tapándose la boca noo!!!! Era mejor llevarte a un hospital sirus- dijo hermione fastidiosa yaaaaa, ya me curaste!!!!!!- dijo sirus media hora después. listo sirus- dijo hermione - que linda enfermerita- dijo sirus muy meloso sirus¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione bajando las escaleras.... a donde vas ? – dijo sirius... Yo a ningún lado- dijo hermione agarrando el telefono... Vas a pedir helado, que rico ,si es posible de chocolate - dijo sirus no lindo si te queres comer un helado que sea camino a TU casa si??? No¡¡¡ - dijo sirius con carita de perro mojado – changüí hasta mañana que esta lloviendo ¡¡¡¡¡ Sirius es un día hermoso – dijo hermione abriendo las ventanas – ni una nube ,- levanto renuevo el tubo que clase de persona crees que soy ¿?? No se... Yo no voy a dejarte sola en casa cuando llueve ¡¡¡¡ SIRIUS NO LLUEVE¡¡¡¡¡  
- no importa igual no podes quedarte sola - dijo sacándole la lengua Ja-ja-ja-ja que yo sepa mis padres no me dejaron niñera .... puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola no te necesito¡¡¡  
- segura ¿?-pregunto sirius ja-ja-ja-ja si ... segura –dijo hermione marcando los números.,, ese no es el tema no tengo donde ir hermione hablando enserio una noche mas porfas¡¡¡ esta bien gracias ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - dijo sirius dándole un abrazo – llamamos a le heladería que te invito¡¡- hermione se acerco al teléfono . deje señorita yo uso ese artefacto muggle- dijo sirus acercándose a el teléfono y empezó a decir -bien quiero un helado de chocolate , samballon crema americana, dulce de leche.. si seria tan amable . sirus!!!!- dijo hermione parándose y marcándole el numero de la heladería decí todo lo que queres- dijo hermione riendo bien quiero un helado de chocolate , samballon , crema americana, dulce de leche.. si seria tan amable si señor otra cosa- dijo la heladera no maquinita muggle gracias- dijo sirus que'?- dijo la heladera hermione tomo el tomo el teléfono y le dijo- disculpe mi amigo sufre de demencia yo no estoy loco, hermione, ahora que va a pensar la maquinita- dijo sirus acercándose al teléfono y diciendo discúlpala, la loca es ella – dijo sirus ajajajajajaaaa- rió hermione viste ahora me ignora- dijo sirus viendo que no hacia ningún ruido pasaron unos 20 minutos hablando del teléfono cuando alguien toco la puerta vos esperabas a alguien hermione'??- dijo sirus preocupado es el helado seguro- dijo hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta hola, si tengo el helado ,aquí pidieron?? – dijo el heladero si, cuanto es?- dijo hermione 9,50 señorita- dijo el heladero bueno, haber....- dijo hermione buscando 9 pesos sirus se adelanto y dijo -tome 10 pesos- dijo sirus -tome señor sus 50 centavos- dijo el heladero quédatelos , propina,-dijo sirus gracias- dijo el heladero de nada.. - dijo sirus voy a buscar tachitos – dijo hermione dirigiéndose a la cocina yo te ayudo- dijo sirius levantándose.... no deja sirus, vos sentate , espérame 1 minuto,- dijo hermione bueno- dijo sirius sentándose enserio no queres que te ayude!!!!!- dijo sirus parándose no sirus deja!!! – listo toma, helado- dijo hermione hay que rico!!!!- dijo sirus quien te entiende te portas como un nene goloso de 4 años. Viste a si soy yo – dijo sirius tirandoce en el sillon con el bote de helado . hermione suspiro y se sentó en el sillon que estaba enfrente . No seas amarga hermione ¡¡¡¡¡ sentate acá con migo no muerdo sabes?? No deja...– dijo hermione Me tenes miedo? A vos??? No ... Jajajaj dale .. sentate me porto bien... soy un perrito educado... Siiiii re bien ¡¡¡¡ Me estas ironizando a mi el rey de la ironía ?? - dijo sirus con orgullo. Buen.. bueno ... conste que me insististe... – se quedaron un rato en silencio comiendo el helado.... che hermione te puedo preguntar algo ¿?? Aja Vos tuviste algo con Harry?? He ?? no ..solo un beso en un juego ... aaaa bueno por que preguntabas?? No por nada ... ron me contó Bueno Che ... besa bien Harry ¿?? He??? – exclamo hermione sorprendida por la pregunta ... No me entendiste?? – pregunto sirius con una mueca irónica Si que te entendí ... me sorprende la pregunta ... para que queres saber??? Por que es mi ahijado ... quiero saber ... Queres saber si tu ahijadito es tan igual al padre como todos suponen ¿?? – dijo hermione riendo ... Si ... en parte si ... me contestas?? Bueno.... si .. Harry besa bien ... Besar bien es un comienzo ... para llegar a parecerse al padrino...- dijo sirius con orgullo jajajajjajaj no me digas – dijo hermione siiiii enserio – dijo sirius haciéndose el ofendido bueno bueno si tú lo dices..... no me crees linda?- dijo sirus acercándose no se... – dijo hermione queres que te lo demuestre.??.- dijo sirus a ver....   
  
5 días   
en la habitación sirius atravesaba una lucha como la que hermione había atravesado hace solo 1 hora pero ahora dormía en el cuarto de sus padres y sirius en el de ella. no pasa una esta todo bien ¡¡¡ ella mucho no se resistió pero tuviste que haber puesto un limite... sos la imagen de autoridad que limite queres que ponga yo... sirus black bueno espesa a ponerlos o esto va a terminar mal Que va terminar mal ¿? vos sabes las cosas que pueden terminar mal sirius decilo que puede salir mal ¿? Vos sabes que si te encegueces no vas a poder hacer tu trabajo bien.. Eso por primero.. Por segundo si la seguís esta chica te va a plantear...el tener algo serio.... tercero imagínate la reacción de hermione cuando sepa que te mandaron para cuidarla... Y cuarto: vos sabes que acá ella va a terminar afectada ¡¡¡ así qué termínala ahora antes que sea tarde no molestes no va a pasar nada de eso así que termínala vos Tu sabes que tengo razón.. no la sigas y mañana hace como si nada Si mejor así... acá no paso nada.. por fin haces caso al lado racional de tu cabeza no te emociones que no va a ser muy seguido   
en el cuarto de a lado hermione estaba atravesando la misma lucha interna que sirus había atravesado 10 minutos antes.....   
fuiste una boluda me podes explicar con que cara lo vas a mirar mañana que importa eso... besa mejor que Harry Hay dios hermione mira lo que estas pensando  
que??? soy sincera conmigo misma sirus besa bien volviendo al caso se puede saber que vas a hacer mañana Nada qué queres que haga?? cuando te diga algo.....te tengo que recordar que la que dijiste "a ver "y aceptaste fuiste vos no él y él lo hizo hay hermione no te vas a agarrar de eso... el tipo este esta jugando con vos sirus no jugaría así me refiero que para el que se comporta como un nene de 15 años todo esto es un juego Bien que pretendes que haga ¿? mañana viví tus vacaciones lo mejor posible y hace como si nada No esta mal de ultima las vacaciones están para pasarla bien no?? claro hermione ¡¡¡ vos despreocúpate y no te acerques mas a black bueno   
al día siguiente, a las 7 de la tarde   
- sirus ya estas vestido??- dijo hermione peinándose -Si, ya voy – hermione estaba vestida con una mini falda negra y una remera roja escotada y con manga en campana, tenia una media cola con unos bucles que le caían por la espalda..., sirus estaba con una camisa negra, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros, Bueno hermione pido un remis???- dijo sirus sin sacarle la vista de encima No deja!!!!!sirus lo pido yo- dijo hermione agarrando el tuvo del Tel. donde queda la casa de ron?'?- dijo sirus deja yo le digo al remisero – dijo hermione como le vas a explicar a el muggle de que vas a ir a la madriguera??- dijo sirus aaaa.... mejor vamos por polvos flu- dijo hermione subiendo las escaleras hermione abrió el baúl que estaba en los pies de la cama y agarro una bolsita que decía polvos flu y una tarjetita de la señora wesley : _hermione:_ _espero que te hagan útil para momentos de apuro, podes venir a la madriguera cuando quieras ._ _la señora wesley_ -ya lo encontré!!!!- dijo hermione bajando con un puñado de polvo en la mano -bien yo primero- dijo hermione espera , espera .. como tenes polvos flu en casa muggle?? Dumblendore me unió por si las dudas y el ministerio lo dejo¡ 


	2. fiesta en la madriguera

**LA.FIESTA.EN.LA.MADRIGRIGERA**

cuando sirus llego a La madriguera, la puerta estaba abierta y había un cartel que decía "no se aceptan ortivos!!!! Cuando entro vio a Harry piropeando a giny, ron con choc, y reamus sentado en la barra hablando con hermione hola gente- dijo sirus hola sirus como andas????- perguno harry no sacándole la vista de ensima a giny bien aca, y la fiesta como anda?? Buenísima, venis solo?? Si, potter que esperabas? Que viniese con una amiguita? Diciéndote la verdad, si- y harry que es de tu vida??, digo no hablamos ase un monton, giny te tiene ocupado?? O no te deja salir?? Jajajaaaa muy gracioso black, no , me tome 2,3 dias de vacaciones 2,3 días 2,3 meses mas o menos bueno hombre......... anda no la hagas esperar a "TU AMADA"- dijo sirus como celoso haaaa mi bichi esta celoso- dijo harry agarandolo de los cachetes- hay como te quiero!!!! Anda putaso

Sirus fue a donde estaba ron y dijo:

hola gente

hola sirus- dijo cho

hola potro- dijo ron

eh?

Perdon es que es una mescla de cerveza y libertad de pronto

Haa buenísimo

Che no les quito mas tiempo sigan nomas – dijo sirus

Chau potro... digo ron

Jaja- sirus echo una carcajada y fue finalmente a donde estaba hermione y reamus sentados en la barra

Hola potros

Eh?´- dijieron hermione y reamus en coro

Perdon es ron que.... es ron

Ta bien

De que hablaban???

Nada en especial cole, magia, - sirus no la dejo terminar la frase la estan pasando???

Bien , che hay gente tocando el timbre ... ya vengo- dijo reamus

Habia llegado 3 chicas una de ellas estaba con un pollera bien cortita negra de cuero media cola y una remara roja con un escote prolongado, otra de ellas estaba con un vestido celeste bien cortito y un rodete y la ultima era muy hermosa y tenia un vestido negro escotado y corto y media cola.... sirus se quedo embobado

sirus, sirus.. me estas escuchando??- dijo hermione

se.... me decías??

Sirus.que.te.susede¿

Son..esas..no¿

Quienes..no..son......

Son..esas..putas..no

Por ios....nada..que.ver.me..decías¿

Bueno...che-..a.hermione.la.enterumpio...Estefanía...es..una..de..ellas

Hola..lindo

Hola

Me mostras la casa.

Estamos charlando-dijo hermione celosa

Hay chiquita te lo quito unos minutitos.nomas,

Cielo te espero ís..

-..no..valeee

-a sirus es así, te vas y no se donde dormís, tequedas y dormís en un lugar decente

-es quedarme o quedarme no???

-solo voy a mostrarle la casa –dijo sirus

-se,se a otro perro con ese hueso-dijo hermione

-y a vos que te molesta.que yo me vaya con....ella

-me parese una falta de respeto estabamos hablando y te vas disiendo "le voy a mostrar la casa"

-te pusiste celosa- dijo sirus riendo

-hay sirius ..deja de tomar –dijo hermione simulando preocupación.

-yo estoy re lucido ... pero veo que vos ya estuviste tomando niña

-primero . no soy una niña . segundo . era de reamus ... – dijo hermione tirandolo al piso .. sirius la miro .. y luego miro el reloj -reamus no toma antes de las 23:00

-jajá jajá que raro reamus – contesto hermione nerviosa .

-estas nerviosa ??

-heee

.hermione .,hermione .. –había llegado giny salvando a hermione de dar la respuesta ...- vení , vení ...hay un chico re lindo ..preguntando por la del escote rojo ...

-esa soy yo ... lastima sirius .te contesto otro día ...

hey yo no me puedo ir con las chicas .. por que estoy hablando con vos ... y vos te vas???

Este chico ....me llama para decirme algo no me va a invitar a la habitación ... y si lo haría ... obvio que no iría ... en cambio vos .. si no te detenía ya sabemos en la situación que estarías ahora..

Pero hermi...

Chau sirius

Sirius bajaba del cuarto ...ahora las chicas lo conocían muyyy bien .

Pero hermione no se había quedado tan atrás .al enterarse que sirius se había ido con las chicas...........

Hermione bailaba provocativamente , arriba de la mesa ... con el chico rubio que la estaba buscando .....

Sirius camino atónito... y la miro con los ojos como platos ... la gente empezó a aplaudir .. cuando hizo el pasito de la muggle britney ...( n/a: en el clic de la canción toxic ... en la parte del baño del avión)

SIRIUS MIRABA ¿COMO PODIA ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO¡¡¡¡¡¡

Hermione .giro la cabeza y se percato de la presencia de sirius ... sonrió malévolamente y empujo al chico sensualmente para quedar ella sola en la mesa .....

Cambiaron la música y hermione empezó a bailar devuelta pero esta ves no solo bailo sino que al ritmo de la música se iba sacando la remera..... todos aplaudían y silbaban enloquecidos ..... hermione arrojo la remera..y empezó amagar que se sacaba la pollera.... sirius subió a la mesa ... y se puso delante de hermione

-bueno , el show termino acá ....

-heeee noooo –gritó la multitud

-perdón...que te metes ....anda que seguro arriba te estabas divirtiendo......

-vos no podes hacer esto¡¡¡¡-grito sirius

-yo , también me quiero divertir ..

-seeeeee nosotros también – gritaron todos ...

-pero.hermione...

-nada sirius no sos nada mío , a ver si se te mete en la cabeza

bueno , bueno ... como quieras ..pero vos te venís conmigo-sirius agarro de la mano y se la llevo hasta afuera ... acompañados por los gritos de la multitud masculina de la fiesta.

sos un zarpado ...-le dijo hermione enojada

por que?

con que derecho me sacas así de la fiesta

derecho?? Acá la persona mayor y responsable soy yo . ok? O te olvidas que yo soy tú guardián

NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO ¡¡¡ NO TENES VERGÜENZA ...

Por que???

y todavía me preguntas??? Sos bárbaro no??? ahora te pico el bicho "DEL GUARDIAN" ? estabas ahí arriba esas dos atarantas y a mi que ¿? Me podría estar agarrando un mortifagos y vos ni te enterabas ....

hay hermione no es tan así¡¡

es justamente así sirius ....sos un auror de cuarta¡¡¡

no para , para no te confundas ....

no , no me confundo

si , te confundís

a ver vamos a preguntarle a dumblendore que piensa , cuando le diga que su auror .. dejo sola a la protegida a merced de cualquier peligro ...para revolcarse con dos putas ....vamos a preguntarle

no¡

no vas?? Bueno yo si ...- hermione corrió hacia la casa ... con sirius atrás ... pero cuando entro en la casa hermione ya se había ido por la chimenea ...

n/a dumblendore lo mando a sirius a cuidar a hermione .. y hermione lo sabia por que se sirius se lo habia contado .... peor me olvide de ponerlo ï 


	3. buscando a hermione

****

**Buscando a hermione**

sirius se agarro la cabeza y la agarro a giny del brazo

-que???- grito giny

te dijo a donde se iba hermione??

Si , a lo de dumblendore , por?

No , por nada ,

Sirius se aparto un poco y revolvió sus bolsillos . y se volvió a acercar a giny ...

-giny , tenes polvos flu?

No, se acabo ... pero si te necesitas urgente te pido un remis ...

dale , dale

giny

que?

-gracias!!!

Giny rio y dijo:

-no te procupes algún día te lo voy a cobrar

-que linda

giny se fue hasta la cosina ( donde menos se escuchaba el ruido de la fiesta) y 10 minutos después ...:- ya llego el remis..deves pagarle con plata muggle

-y de donde saco yo plata muggle?

-mira puedo darte solo 4 pesos-dijo giny

-no importa,grasias

-espérame un segundo-dijo giny llendo Asia la cocina

-sipi-dijo sirus

-toma, están medio arrugados pero no importa, sirven igual

-gracias

-de nada

sirus se dirigió Asia el auto y dijo:

-buenos días puede llevarme a woodarss

-disculpe señor ...eso existe?

-.muggles-suspiro sirus entre dientes

-bueno lléveme a....

-el pueblo –dijo giny asomándose por la ventana del auto

el señor se dio vuelta y pregunto- la señorita viaja???

No

-Bien cuando te deje en el pueblo anda a la casa de fulldell hay pregunta por fildej desile a fidej te manda fred si??

listo gracias

chau-dijo giny alejándose

bien escucho a la señorita...

si señor ya lo llevo

-linda noche no???

-si muy bonita- dijo sirus abriendo la ventana

-y señor porque va a el pueblo

-no se...me mando la niña-dijo sirus sin darle importancia

-linda la niña

-cuidado usted con la niña

-jajajjajaja..no es de persona responsable estar de novio con una niñita- dijo el remisero riendo

-por que?..no era que para el amor no hay edad-dijo sirus pálido

-si pero ...

-pero que?-pregunto sirus

-si pensas tener hijos es medio tramante,creo,porque pregunta? Ya se

-que??

-su hija de 16 años de puso a salir con un viejo de 40 o...

o que?  
-o usted le gusta una nena de 16-dijo el remisero riéndose

no-dijo sirus pálido

mi vecino se fue de vacaciones y la hija le llevo a un tipo de 40 y encima como excusa dijo "el me dijo que estaba escapando de la policía"

y que paso- dijo sirus tirando se en el asiento

el padre se enojo tanto que ..tres tiros en la cabeza a el "chiquito" por irresponsable hay que ser marica para meterse con una nena de 16 no??????

Si..claro-dijo sirus tragando saliva

Señor ya puede bajar son 4 pesos

Si claro tome

sirus estaba bajando cuando dijo:

-espérame y me vuelvo con vos

-listo

fue a fulldell y pregunto por fidej

buenos días se encuentra fidej

si ya lo llamo...

pase pasillo a la derecha

cuando entro era una sala llena de velas y un hombre le dijo:

la paz y un mundo mejor hermano-dijo el hombre con un

extraño amuleto en la mano

buenas...soy amigo...-dijo sirus pero el hombre lo interrumpió diciendo-

amigo de fred no?????- dijo el hombre

si- dijo sirus asombrado

bien que deseas hermano-dijo fidej parándose

polvos flu si no es molestia- dijo sirus

no.....úsalo para salvar el mundo

por lo tanto voy a salvar mi vida-sirus se estaba yendo cuando fidej dijo:

es por una muchacha no??

Si-dijo sirus dudativo

Toma todo por salvar el amor –dijo fidej dándole un amuleto color negro y azul

Gracias-dijo sirus apurado

Sirus salió de la sala casi corriendo subió Asia el auto y dijo:

Lléveme a la casa de la niña

-si señor- dijo el remisero acelerando

en el viajo sirus pensó:

espero que hermione no allá abierto la boca

claro que si.. con la rabia que tenia seguro contó asta detalles

no molestes al chico, tranquilo sirius..

de que te preocupas... si dumblendore nos saca de esa casa...mejor así no te confundís mas...

no digas eso la casa es linda... y la niña también

basta ya!!!!!

yo solo soy sincero

linda es..que estoy diciendo ya cállate

el remisero interrumpió los pensamientos de sirus..

-señor llegamos,

-he??... a gracias- dijo sirus bajándose

-disculpe señor no quiero ser grosero pero no me pago!

-pero que descortés-dijo sirus dándole 2 pesos

-gracias

-a usted

sirus se dirigió a la madriguera...entro Asia la sala y apurado se dirigió Asia la chimenea abrió los polvos flu agarro un puñado se metió a la chimenea:

AL DESPACHO DE DUMBLENDORE

De repente sirius apareció en el despacho de dumblendore..lo vio a dumlendore leyendo sentado en su escritorio y sin levantar la vista dijo:

-sirus en que puedo ayudarte, toma asiento

.-si claro...-se sentó esperando que dumblendore le preguntara algo

-sirius que haces por acá- pregunto dumblendore mirándolo

-no la vio a hermione por acá???-dijo sirus

-la dejaste solo!!!!

-no es tan Así dumblendore yo le explico..

-no me vas a explicar nada... apenas la encontremos..le voy a decir a reamus que el se encargue de la niña tu iras a la madriguera

-no no puede hacerme eso- dijo sirus

-porque sirus.???-miro sorprendido

-porque...deme una oportunidad mas si?- dijo sirus con carita de perrito mojado

-esta bien... una oportunidad mas si...

-si,grasias no lo olvidare –dijo sirus

-ahora ve y busca a la niña si

-si, si-dijo sirus corriendo saco de sus bolsillo polvo flu y dijo A LA MADRIGUERA

apareció en el medio de la sala de los wesley ...dispuesto a matar a la simpática niña wesley

-ginny -gritaba. desesperado

-he,hey, aquí estoy camarada-dijo ginny cayéndose prácticamente en los brazos de sirus

-ginny que tomaste- dijo sirus tapándose la naris

y si te digo que no se-dijo ginny riéndose

che me mandaste a cualquier lado-dijo sirus

perodon,conejito,es que britney me dijo que no te dijera nada

fue a su madriguera

-.gracias y date un baño antes que llegen tus padres si??

-si papi


	4. problemas y discuciones

** problemas y discuciones**

sirus agarro el auto volador lo encendió y tomo vuelo cuando vio la casa de hermione y aterrizo en el jardín trasero,hermione escucho un ruido y fue Asia el jardín cuando lo vio a sirus dijo:

-eres increíble...

-encima que vengo acá en auto porque la señorita desconecto la chimenea-dijo sirus

.yo..no puedo desconectar MI chimenea porque el señor tiene que llegar a MI casa ...que lindo- dijo hermione cruzándose de brazos

-bueno nena-dijo sirus, hermione interrumpí diciendo:

-nena???

-si nena...gracias a vos dumblendore casi me cambia a la madriguera

-como te cambia a la madriguera???- dijo hermione

-nada, nada me fui de boca-dijo sirus..

-como que te fuiste de boca??? Sirus contéstame-dijo hermione enfurecida

-nada creo que tome mas en la fiesta de ginny

-ah...el señor toma de mas y dice pelotudeses, mentidme que me gusta, sirus me podes explicar como que te cambian a la madriguera??'

-nada..deja hermione no es nada

-si se trata de la madriguera se trata de MI amigo ron, no?? Y si no es nada importante puedo preguntarle no??'

no eso nunca..es un caprichito de dumblendore, nada importante

que caprichito ni caprichito contéstame sirus!!!

Nada... huy Herminio que olor estuviste tomando no?? Pero que nena mala al cuarto no vas a comer postre muchachita- dijo sirus agarrandola de la oreja y con vocecita de típica abuela molesta

Hermione sin entender nada entro a la casa y dijo:

-que te crees, que puedes venir a MI casa y hacerte el maduro y responsable , no,no sirus no se que estaba pensando la primera noche acepte que te quedes, sabia que iva a ser as

no pensé que lo veías desde ese punto, nisiquiera me gastaba en preguntarte-dijo sirus con cara de perrito mojado y subiendo las escaleras y diciendo:

si queres dormir en el sillon no me enojo si??

Dijo sirius cruzado de brazos haciendo amanes dramáticos ..

Subió las escaleras lentamente ..esperando que hermione lo detenga .. pero esa idea no surgió en la chica hasta que sirius se estaba cambiando . cuando herm entro ..

-que pasa??

que pasa???? Sirius a vos que te pasa ....

a mi no me pasa nada .... la que esta haciendo cosas que no logro entender .sos vos mi amor ..

yo???? Sirius ,, vas te encamas con dos putas y después venís diciendo no me enojo si dormís en el sillon"

no ¡¡ por supuesto vas le calentas la pava a todos los tipos de la fiesta y si no te paro te pones en bolas ,,,

plafff –hermione le rompió la cara a sirius de un cachetazo

sirus tiro la camisa al suelo se toco la cara ,le pidió muy bajito permiso a Herminio y bajo las escaleras, hermione se sentó en la cama y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla ,se acostó y entre lagrimas y lagrimas se quedo dormida...

mienta tanto sirus estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina miro la hora y sin hacer ruido subió hacia el cuarto de los padres con la intención de acostarse y dormir y hay la vio a hermione la tapo, busco una afrasada y se fue al sillon se acostó y se durmió A la mañana siguiente hermione bajo de el cuarto y lo vio a sirius desayunando hermione entro a la cocina saco la mantequilla de la heladera se agarro 3 medialunas y se fue a el living sirus la sigui

-hermione puedo hablar con vos??

Hermione lo ignoraba y seguía viendo una revista como si estuviera sola

-hermione!!!! HERMIONE!!!!!-dijo sirus ya fastidiado, hermione seguía con su actitud

después no pretendas que no te trate como una nena caprichosa ... mira lo que estas haciendo .. – grito sirius yéndose a la cocina ..

hablar con vos es una perdida de tiempo .. a parte de que no quiera hablar con vos ..

haaaa claro.. vos me das vuelta la cara d un cachetazo y te ofendes ?

no voy a hablar con un viejo verde que se piensa que tiene 15 años .. gracias . paso¡¡

yo??? – dijo sirius incrédulo tocándose el pecho .. – esta bien así quedan las cosas nenita ..

. quedan las cosas .. co....

soy de palo , soy de palo , tengo orejas de pescado – canto sirius tapándose lo oídos y dando vueltas ..

ves...que sos un estúpido ...

yo estúpido???

Dale sirius no seas idiota ..

Nunca soy idiota ..

Si . ahora .si ..

Lo decís de envidiosa ..

Yo??

Si vos ..., o te crees que no me di cuenta que siempre envidiaste mi cuerpo sexy¡¡¡

Que sexy ni que sexy .... no le pareces sexy ni a una almeja .. – dijo hermione colmada caminando hacia la cocina ..

Te vas porque sabes que es verdad no?? Típica chusma –dijo sirus con las manos en la cintura

Mira que las almejas en esta época esta en celo- dijo hermione delante de la mesa de la cocina

Sirus la agarro y la subió a la mesa y le dijo:- no salís asta que no grites SIRUS ES SEXY, RE SEXY

Vos estas en pedo, re en pedo – dijo hermione

Justo sonó el teléfono y hermione aprovechando dijo:

pueden ser mis padres sirus déjame pasar

yo atiendo

si , mi mama v a pensar "hermione esta con un tipo en mi casa ",sirus déjame pasar, hermione fue a tender y si eran los padres

hola, amor, como esta mi bebita de mama , te lavaste los dientes mi vida,

-mama no soy una bebe si?'

-vos siempre vas a ser mi bebe, gordita

dios!!!!, que queres??

Vamos a llegar una semana después de la fecha si bebe, porque tu padre esta fascinado con el lugar, es precioso

Me alegro, y no me vuelvas a llamar bebe si ¿?

Si bebe, chau mi amor

Esta mujer me esta tomando el pelo o no me escucha- dijo hermione hacer candose al sillon y tirandose en el

Bueno sirus me voy a dormir

Si, bebe, no te olvides de sepillarte los dientes , mi amor, siempre vas a ser mi bebe

Como lo supiste ¿

Soy mago bebe- dijo sirus suiendo rápidamente la escalera y al llegar a la puerta de el cuarto se dio vuelta y le guiño el ojo .

sirus te voy a matar!!!!!!!- dijo hermione subiendo las escaleras (de pronto alguien toca la puerta, "toc,toc")

voy yo –dijo sirius corriendo a atender la puerta

yo me voy a cambiar-dijo hermione ya soltándose el cabello

bueno- dijo sirius mientras abría la puerta, allí estaba dumblendore

buenas,

dumblendore?? Que hace aquí!!

Interrumpo algo,

No,- dijo hermione bajando de las escaleras ya con pijama

Hermione, como estas el día de hoy???

Bien

Que raro usted por aquí- dijo hermione

Sirius , ,mira hay ataque mortifago, ya hay un lastimado, ron wesley el ...-dumbledore no pudo terminar de hablar que hermione dijo:

-

Ron!!!!!!, que le paso?? Esta bien?? Dígame!!!

Si hermione , esta bien, fue un susto simplemente

Ah, me asuste- dijo hermione

Se tienen que ir , los dos, poso de las almas, un pueblo, muy alejado, lindo ,un amigo mío los esperara hay, se tienen que hacer pasar por pareja y...

Pero la escuela , no puedo faltar,-dijo hermione preocupada

Sorry,no te hagas la responsable chica toxic-dijo sirius

Mira quien habla "tengo 15 años"-dijo hermione

Hermione y sirius empezaron una pelea (n/t: bastante durita)

-cerebrito

-viejo verde

-chica toxic

-estúpido

-aburrida

-chamullero mentiroso

-hem....

-te quedaste sin palabras, canoso

Con mi pelo no nena

Nena??

Si nena , caprichosa

"el señor de las 3 décadas y dos años"

te fuiste a la mier.......

-!!!!!BASTA!!!!!!!- dijo dumblendore ya cansado de la estúpida discusión

ella empezó- dijo sirius sacándole la lengua a hermione

se acabo, mañana salen, no quiero mas estas estúpidas peleas si black!!- dijo dumblendore....


	5. un viaje frustrado y declaraciones

Como un muggle 

A la mañana siguiente hermione despertó de muy mal humor, igual que sirus que despertó con el pie izquierdo, pensativo, miraba una reviste de ropa muggle cuando alguien a sus espaldas .....

-sirus,¿qué haces acá?-dijo hermione refregándose el rostro

-vivo acá hermione.

-Jajajaj-rio irónicamente hermione

-her,cuenta el chiste en vos alta ,no seas egoísta- sirus tiro la revista en la mesa

-yo ...egoísta?-dijo hermione tocándose el pecho

si vos, siempre riendo sola, nunca compartes nada-

-hace como 1 mes que vives en mi casa y yo soy egoísta

-estas muy equivocada hermy -dijo sirus parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

- donde duermes?-dijo hermione siguiéndolo a la cocina

-aquí-dijo sirus tomando un trago de café

-entonces en que me estoy equivocando sirus?

sentándose en la mesa de la cocina

-son 3 semanas y 6 días hermione , no un mes -dijo sirus sacando la mantequilla de el refrigerador

-me desesperas ,Sirus black!!!!!!!

de repente alguien toca la puerta,hermione va a atender

-dumblendore??

-hermione, que gusto encontrarte, traigo 2 malas noticias y ....1 buena-dijo dumblendore sacándose el sombrero

pase por favor .

hola dumblendore- sirus había cambiado su tono chistoso de hace minutos , había problemas y el se había dado cuenta ...

sirus hermione,escuchen atentamente-dijo dumblendore

-si . -dijo sirus

-claro- contesto hermione

-ya saben quien....el señor oscuro, volvió a atacarnos abiertamente , según mis espías su único interés es harry , y su plan para llegar a el seria a trabes de las personas mas queridas.

hermione interrumpió:

-que?,no, es una broma ¿no?

-ojala fuese una broma hermione,tendran que ir a ,Benavidez , pueblo muggle ... serán una parejita recién casada que busca la tranquilidad de este solitario pueblito ..

-no-dijo hermione

-si!!!!!!-dijo sirus

-bien ,en una hora estarán saliendo-dijo dumblendore – hay mucho viajes ..queda en la argentina .

-dios!!!!! ,dumblendore es que .....

es que nada-dijo dumblendore interrumpiéndola y con un simple movimiento de muñeca 2 valijas a parecieron e la puerta

-no quiero escuchar otra queja ¿si?-dijo dumblendore ,parándose y abriendo la puerta de entrada. – no nos podemos arriesgar a nada ... no quiero que corras peligro .. por eso sirius ira contigo ..

ahhh bueno que seguridad¡¡

albus , y harry??

Harry esta a mi cargo .. no te preocupes sirius

Y ron??

A cargo de reamus hermione ...

Después de muchas preguntas hermione y sirus se fueron en un auto muggle hasta el aeropuerto , sirus rompió el hielo diciendo:

-y ....esposa mia ,cielo, amor, tesoro, te gusta ??

-¿que?-dijo hermione corriéndose el pelo del rostro

-estaba practicando hermione.

-falta mucho?sirus?

-nose,no creo-dijo sirus mirando por la ventana del auto

a que aeropuerto vamos??

No se .. nunca fui .. – sirius estaba bastante preocupado .. sus bromas ya no se escuchaban ni tampoco su tono divertido .. al principio había querido disimular para que esto no se notara ..pero no funciono –

Sirius estas bien ??? te noto un poco ....preocupado??

Que me porte como un chico ( a veces) no quiere decir que lo sea ... ahora ya no se puede joder .. acá no hay lugar para otro sirius que no sea el auror ... por que esto no es joda hermione .. acá se esta jugando la vida de las personas que mas quiero .. la vida de reamus , harry .... y ... la tuya ...- esta ultima lo dijo en un tono b ajo y distraído como esperando que hermione no lo escuchara..

No te escuche bien sirius .. que dijiste?

Emmm .. nada .

Si..algo dijiste..

No , no dije nada ..

Bueno, listo-dijo hermione mirando la ventana

Sirus la miro y dijo:

-Her....,nada, nada

-¿sirus que te pasa? Me queres decir algo,

-no,-sirus se movió hacia delante y pregunto-¿falta mucho muggle?

-¿muggle?

Hermione lo golpio a sirus y dijo:-es una forma de decir "amigo" jejeje , en .....emmm.....Asia, si... en Asia se suele decir asi .

-ah... ya estamos bastante cerca-dijo el conductor

sirus empezó a cantar " chofer , chofer . apure ese motor que en esa cafetera nos morimos de calor .." y hermione se toco la cabeza y miro para la ventana..

en un momento el conductor paro y dijo:-señores ,llegamos.

yuju ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

hay por dio sirius queres callarte un poco ?

nenita insolente .. te quiero hacer acordar que yo soy tu gusrdian por el restante mes de vacaciones ...

sirius .. no quiero ser grosera ..pero.. me cago que seas mi guardian ..

bueno .. veamos .. te "cagas" en que sea tu guardian pero tambien soy tu marido ...

me cago tambien en que seas mi " marido" ...

no te podes cagar en todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo

si puedo ..

que estas diciendo... que te cagas en mi??

Hay dios sirius ..era una broma vale?? – hermione caminaba rápidamente .

Bueno pero ...

Si señorita .. que desea ??

viajamos a la argentina .. cuando sale el vuelo ...

en 3 minutos ...

ah, bueno, nos apuramos mejor no sirus,...sirus, permiso-dijo hermione yendo muy furiosa a buscar a sirus

sirus estaba comprando golosinas en un kiosco,

-sirus vamos en 3 minutos tenemos que ir al avión

avión?

Si sirus un avión

Noo!!!!, no her porfis porfis- dijo sirus arrodillándose enfrente de hermione

-sirus, levántate estas haciendo el ridículo- dijo hermione mirando para todos lados

hermy..le tengo pánico a los aviones . por favor¡¡

sirius .. son seguros ..

yo sabia .. desde que me viste por primera vez me quisiste matar .

obvio .. considerando que cuando te conocí pensé que eras un peligroso asesino que matarías a harry ..

lo veo en tus ojitos de ángel .. tu quieres matarme para quedarte con mi fortuna ..

que fortuna?? Si sos un muerto de hambre sirius por favor ..vamos

puede ser eso pero...... igual tu me odias , porque?porque? que te ise , asquerosa asesina

sirus, por favor!!! Es importante, sirus nos tenemos que ir a argentina, sirus dale por favor??

Hermy, tengo miedo, por favor trata de disimular que me odias, que mala actriz y.....y cuando tengas que actuar de mi esposa que? te quiero ver eh,eh

Sirus nunca podré llegar actuar de tu esposa si no llegamos a Benavidez

Y vamos a Benavidez,

Bueno vamos que se va el avión

Avión?, no!!!!! Hermy sos una traicionera, me dijiste que no íbamos a ir en avión

¿cuando te dije eso?

No te hagas la tontita, perversa muchachita, voy a decirle a tu madre que te arranque los dientes uno por uno

Sirus, vamos a perder el huelo

Mejor, a si no te vas a juntar con tu mafia, tu te crees que yo no me di cuenta? Eh, a her sos una niña nomás

De repente se escucho una vos que decía:

señoras y señores del vuelo a la republica argentina, en 10 segundos va a salirle avión 10...9...

sirus vamos vamos – dijo hermione mientras lo arrastraba de una pata y sirus gritaba y golpeaba el piso con la manos y gritaba ,:-no!!!!, no!!!!!

8...7....6....5...4...3..2..1 despege

no!!!!!!! Sirus estas feliz , perdimos el avión

pensándolo bien ... si estoy muy feliz

ahhyy, sirus hay veses que te odio,

yo también

bueno .. estamos igual ...

y si vamos al despacho de dumblendore , el tal vez pueda ayudarnos,

vos estas loco de remate ¿no?

Porque, no es un pecado perder un avión.

Que le vamos a decir a dumblendore, "disculpe es que a sirus le agarro un ataque de miedo y....

no tuve miedo,

Aaaa ¿y que fue lo de recién?

¿qué paso recién?

Tu "ataque"

¿qué "ataque"?

no me digas que no te acordas de nada, por dios!!!!!!!! Que predecidle que sos sirus- dijo hermione parándose tirando sus maletas - mira sirius , me tenes arta ...

arta??

Si ... arta .. pero no te puedo explicar el por que acá ..

A no ¿? Y por que??.

Por que esta lleno de muggles¡¡¡¡

Listo .. vamos a algún lugar para pasar l anoche .. y mañana tomamos el primer vuelo ..

okey .. y ahí me vas a escuchar ..

en el hotel

y ... me vas a decir por que te tengo "arta"??

si , sirus ..te voy a decir por que me tenes arta ...., por que te portas como un nene de 10 años ... esta actitud tuya fue divertida en un principio ... pero ya esta sirus ... ya la situación no esta para jodas y parece que vos no te das cuenta ....

si que me doy cuenta mione ... vos que me estas pidiendo ¿? Una explicación logica a mi actitud infantil...

si .

bueno .. al principio esta actitud de mi parte de devio a que era mi objetivo cuidarte ..sin que te des cuenta... y yo crei que era una buena extratgia tenerte pensando en mis boludeces y no que pienses en la razon por la que me quedaba en tu casa tano tiempo ...

y después .. cuando ya lo sabia ¿?? Que escusa tenes ...

sabes mione .. en ese tiempo que yo te tube que cuidar ... me empezaron a pasar cosas con vos. ... y yo sentia .. que cuanto mas infantilme portaba .. mas facil era resistirme a mis propios sentimientos ... contenta con la explicación ?

hermione lo miro y salio de la habitación rapidamente ........


	6. besos y comflictos

**Como un muggle**

Sirus quedo muy pensativo después de lo ocurrido con hermione, quería ira buscarla ...pero ¿qué le digo?.... hallo la respuesta cuando miro por la ventana y vio que llovía y pensó (voldemort) tomo su abrigo y salió corriendo en busca de hermione,

Paso por largas y mojadas calles ,pero nada, hermione no estaba en ningún lado y sirus empezó a pensar (¿dónde podría estar ella?.....puede en el rio....no....pero no tengo otra alternativa) fue al rio y allí estaba sentada llorando se acerco y dijo muy suavemente:

-acá estas, me tenias preocupado-dijo sirus sentándose halado de ella

-ah....que bueno-dijo hermione mirando para otro lado

-hermione con lo que paso quería decirte....

hermione lo interrumpió diciendo:

-olvidemos todo mejor ¿no?..-dijo hermione

si....mejor –dijo sirus

que lindo acá ¿no?

Si, sabia donde estabas

Vamos al hotel -dijo hermione ya parándose

Mejor porque no te invito a comer a un restaurante muggle

No estoy de humor sirus,

Dale!!,que no muerdo,esepto que vos lo pidas

No creo que te lo pida, pero me tengo que cambiar

Nose,Vamos al hotel y después vamos-dijo sirus ayudando a hermione a bajar

Un rato después en el hotel:

-hermione ya estas lista?-dijo sirus atándose los zapatos

-ya voy!!

-te espero afuera

-bueno

sirus salió de la habitación y la dueña del hotel le dijo:

-que elegante!!!, se puede saber adonde van los tortolitos??

-a comer....-sirus no termino de hablar que dijo- hermione que linda que estas

ella estaba con un vestido negro por las rodillas un suéter y una cartera en la mano y dijo:

-vamos?

La señora dijo:

-se les nota en los ojos que están enamorados

-si...jajá..se, ¿vamos?-dijo hermione

-si,

hermione y sirus fueron a el restaurante

-pasa,sentate,-dijo sirus

el miraba desorientado el famoso "menú"o "carta" ...

-jajá rio hermione,yo te explico,que comida te guste

-emm.....el pastel de carne pero mi preferido es pollo y puré,

-bueno, ahora decís mozo, dale

-mozo!!!-dijo sirus levantando la mano

-que desean?-dijo el mozo

-mi esposo quiere puré con ..pollo y yo quiero rabiones con salsa blanco y un poco de perejil si puede .un vaso con agua..

-y el señor que desea para tomar?-pregunto el mozo anotando en una libreta

-cerveza de mantequilla

-perdón?

-también agua –dice hermione sonriendo

-ya se lo traigo señorita

-gracias, -dijo hermione- vez que era fácil,

si, que pasa ,se les acabo la cerveza de mantequilla

no sirus, nunca tuvieron, acá no existe

se pierden de mucho los muggles

si, mira de lo todo que me perdía yo antes de recibir esa carta

y tu familia como racciono?

Bien, no se negaron de nada, al contrario...y tu familia?

Ellos eran magos así que no les sorprendió

Ya se sirus, pero como te llevabas con ellos ,

Mal, pero.......no quiero hablar de eso no te enojas no

Para nada, mira hay viene el mozo con lo que pedimos,

Que rico!!- dijo sirus- vos que vas a comer?

Rabioles con salsa blanca

Rabioles?

Nunca probaste?, queres?

No se, seguramente sean horribles

Son ricos dale!

Bueno..esta bien

Hermione le dio un rabiol con salsa blanca

Están buenos-dijo sirus-

Después de un rato largos de conversar.......

no puedo mas,-dijo hermione

yo tampoco

¿vamos?

Bueno,

Sirus y hermione fueron al hotel y al entrar, la señora les dijo:

-hay un señor en la sala que los esta esperando

sirus y hermione fueron hacía la sala y allí sentado se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos miel.. de Tez blanca y pálida .

-reamus!!!-dijo sirus amistosamente

-sirus, como estas?

-bien vos?

-bien , y tú hermione como estas?

-bien, un poco cansada, voy a acostarme.

-espera ...giny quería verte-dijo reamus

-giny?-pregunto atontado sirus

-donde esta?-dijo hermione

-en el baño

-buenas noches!!-dijo hermione saludando a sirus con un apretón de manos y a ramus con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

En el cuarto de hermione

-giny!!!!,giny!!!!!

-hermione, ah!!!! Que emoción como estas? Tanto tiempo

-como esta ron , y tu madre y los gemelos...????

ginny interrumpe diciendo,:

-deja de hablar de mi familia y hablemos de ....vos...

-que necesitas saber?-dijo hermione sentándose en la cama

-primero.......emmm....y víctor krum ?

-no, ni ahí , a mí me gusta otro y nada que ver con víctor.

-quien?

-es mayor ,pelo negro, ojos grises, gracioso, ma...maduro ahyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo hermione tirandose en la cama

-quien es?,emmm,harry?

-estas loca, no?- dijo hermione feliz-no te puedo decir me da vergüenza .

-dale!!!,vergüenza???, tu chico te da vergüenza

-es la edad de mi chico

-decime, yo soy tu amiga .

-bueno tenes razón me gusta......

interrumpe la frase alguien tocando la puerta ...

-gin podes venir unos minutos por favor??? –era reamus

-reamus... ¿¿es un caso de vida o muerte??

-si,

-ahyyy, espérame mione

-si-dijo hermione

la ventana del baño del cuarto dava al patio del hotel,hermione miro por la ventana y vio a sirus que depravadamente descuartizaba una flor

-hey, sirus!!!-grito saludando

-ven,

-no....

-porfis,

-bueno esta bien-dijo saliendo de la habitación .

en el patio

-seguramente me arrepienta de esto-dijo sirius sin mirarle a los ojos .

-de que sirus?

-de esto.....

sirus beso a hermione, y la chica correspondió el beso.

en ese momento reamus le había terminado de dar un sermón a ginny y ella había vuelto a la habitación, cuando buscando a hermione fue al baño y no la encontró ...así que decidió ir a la recepción donde le dijeron que hermione había salido al patio...

salió y al ver que no la encontraba camino asta unos arbustos y cerca de la ventana del baño vio algo que sus ojos no lo podían creer (°°), era sirus besando a su mejor amiga hermione, ginny empezó a toser y a zapatear para que ellos se separen, y cuando llego a ellos estaban efectivamente separados y dijo:

-sirus,te llama reamus

-bueno...me voy

-si...-dijo ginny-hermione así que el es "tu chico" no lo puedo creer

-ginny ,no es tan así,

-hermione, no me mientas no me lo contaron yo lo vi, esta mas claro que el agua que se estaba besando,

-si, pero .. giny yo lo re re amo

-yo lo único que te digo es que sirius es el típico " galán , rompe corazones " que tiene a todas las minas a sus pies ... esta jugando con vos .. y vas a salir lastimada .

el no esta jugando conmigo ... vos solo me decís esto por que a vos te gusta reamus y no puedes hacer nada ¡¡¡

lo que yo siento por reamus no entra en esta bolsa .. lo importante es lo de sirius ..

gin , que sentís por mi y que pasa de importante con sirius ..?? – reamus lupin se hallaba parado detrás de las chicas ... hace cuanto que estaría allí?

adentro gin .. así me explicas ..

no hay nada que explicar lunático..

a no?? A mi me pareció escuchar muy claro mi nombre y el de sirius ... así que me vas a explicar gin ...

* * *

**juaz ¡¡¡¡ como termino .. mañana lo sigo .... **

**manden reviews ¡¡¡¡¡**

**camila ( hermana de estella )**


End file.
